


First times with Benedict Cumberbatch

by merstarkey



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff, High School, Teen Benedict Cumberbatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merstarkey/pseuds/merstarkey





	First times with Benedict Cumberbatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what other "first times" do you want me to write!

I moved to London when I was about to start my last year at high school. My father got a new job there so my mother and I had to go with him and start a new life. The first day of school was horrible. If the institute isn't hard enough, being the new one made it worse. I was a shy girl so I just sat in class trying not to draw attention. But that changed when I was at English Class. The boy who was sitting behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and I looked right into his bright, blue, maybe they were green but I didn't look long enough, eyes and I smiled, a sign for him to start talking.  
"Are you new here?" he said. He had a deep voice that made a shiver travel down my spine.  
"Yes, I moved to town just a couple of weeks ago. I'm still getting used to be here" I replied, trying to sound friendly.  
"Yes, London is big city, there's always something new to discover" he laughed "by the way, my name is Benedict, but you can call me Ben. In fact, I prefer if you call me Ben, Benedict it's too formal"  
He talked really faster, making it hard to understand him, but I swear I could listen to that voice all day.  
"A pleasure Ben, my name is (y/n)"  
He shook my hand and I turned around again. By the end of the class, in which I succeeded not to fall asleep, Ben tapped my shoulder again.  
"If you ever need someone to show you around, I'll be more than happy to be the chosen one" he winked at me and, when I nodded, left without saying anything else.  
I laughed a bit, thanking God that he didn't see me blushing. Maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as I first thought. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - DECEMBER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Three months had passed since my first talk with Ben and he was true to his word. He showed me London or, as he had said, the best places in town. We started to hang out nearly every day, or we tried to at least. I was beyond glad that my first friend there was him. In fact, he was my best friend. I found out that he was a Shakespeare lover and when I told him I didn't know much about him, he started to recite me his poems when I least expected it. Maybe in front of my locker, maybe when we were at the library studying or even when we were in class. The big surprise came when, around the end of October, he showed up with two tickets for Hamlet and "took me out on a date". Of course it wasn't a date because he wouldn't be interested in a girl like me when, I was sure, every girl he knew was head over heels in love with him.  
When Christmas came around one of Ben's friends organised a party and I was invited. Now I was part of his group, they all had received me with their arms open.  
"Are you going to the party?" Ben said while we were walking down the school's corridor "tell me you are, because if you don't go I won't want to go"  
"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not" I shrugged, looking down to my feet. I could feel his puppy dog eyes even though I wasn't looking at him.  
"Come on (y/n)! You have to go, it'll be awesome. How many times have I told you that something will be awesome and it ended up being awful?" he nudged my ribs.  
"Never" I laughed, now looking at him. I smiled when his eyes lit up with excitement.  
"So you're coming" he smiled, his best smile "if you come I swear that you won't regret it, it'll be the best night of your life".  
"Okay, I'll go" I sighed, but it was a content sigh, I would be happy to be in any place if I was with him.  
I had realised that I had feelings for him when Hamlet finished and I saw the way his eyes were shining and his beautiful smile. He was so passionate about everything he loved that he was able to make you passionate about it too. He was not only perfect on the outside, but also on the inside. And after that day, it was like running downhill: I couldn't control it.  
The night of the party came and I was in my room trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to impress Benedict but I didn't want it to be obvious. I decided that a dress was the best option, with a little bit of make up. We met at my front door and we walked to his friends' house.  
"Anyone special you want to see at that party?" he casually asked. I could see that he wanted to say something more so I just played his game.  
"No, not really, and you Benedict Cumberbatch? Anybody in mind?"  
"Well, there's this girl. She wasn't going in the beginning but we convinced her. I'll try to dance with her, maybe something more. You know, whatever happens, I don't want to force it".  
I smiled a bit, but inside I was shouting who the fuck was that girl and why was he interested in her. Why didn't I see that coming? It was obvious that one day he'll find a girl prettier than me and who he'll take to the theatre and to his house on friday nights to read, see films or just sit talking for hours.  
We spent the rest of the way to the party talking about everything and nothing, as usual. When we were there he insisted that I should have a drink so he served two glasses and gave one to me.  
"Cheers" he raised his glass and we both drank.  
The party went on without much fuss, Ben and I drank and had fun. He disappeared so I enjoyed the company of the girls of my class. They decided that we should play "truth or dare" and ten minutes later we were joined by a large group of people, Ben amongst them. I didn't want to choose truth because that could lead to somebody asking me who I fancied and I wasn't prepared for that.  
"(y/n), it's your turn, truth or dare?" they said while looking at me.  
"Dare" I answered, fidgeting with my glass.  
"I dare you to..." he doubted for one second and a cheeky smile appeared on his face "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Benedict in that closet" he pointed to a door in the other side of the room.  
I immediately blushed and looked over to where Ben was sitting. He was even redder than me. We had to do it, it was part of the game, and we didn't have to make out if he didn't want to. So we both got up and went to the closet, entering the small room and closing the door behind us. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I was beyond nervous, not only I was in a limited space with the guy I fancied but also I had never done anything like this before. Sure, I had gone to many parties before, but I was the shy girl who stayed aside while the others played. The alcohol was doing miracles that night. Plus, I was sure that I fancied Ben in a more special way than just physical.  
"We don't have to do it if you don't want" he suddenly said, after a few seconds of silence that I had spent thinking.  
"And why wouldn't I want to?" I retorted, feeling quite confident thanks to the alcohol. He looked taken aback by my answer but he smiled.  
"So you want me to kiss you?" he took a step forward "because I would love to do it, you know" he ran his hand through his hair, that ginger locks that I had wanted to caress for two months.  
I just nodded, I didn't want to say anything that could ruin the mood or make him change his opinion.  
He put his right hand gently on my cheek and leaned forward. I felt his warm lips against mine and I got lost at the sensation. The softness of his touch, combined with his gentleness and the smell of his cologne sent shivers down my spine. His kisses were as good as I had imagined, even better, if that was possible. We made out for what seemed like an eternity, but I could do it for another one. His hands travelled from my cheeks to my hair, caressing it softly, then to my nape. I had a tingly feeling all over my body and it looked like that the only solution to that was pulling Ben even closer to me. He kissed my neck and I pulled his hair, making him groan against me. He continued to kiss my neck and my hands went down to his chest, where I felt his heart beat so strongly that I thought it might come out of his chest. When I let out a soft moan he stopped his kisses and rested his forehead against my shoulder, chuckling softly.  
"Ben?" I asked, letting my fingers play with his hair.  
"You can't imagine how long I've been wanting to do this. You know the girl I was talking about before? It was you, it's always you. Since the first day I saw you I can't seem to keep you out of my head and it is driving me crazy" his breath tingled my neck and I couldn't help but smile "all my friends assured me that you felt the same way, that they could see it in your eyes, but I couldn't believe it. I wanted to be sure, I didn't want to lose you"  
"You're too damn perfect Benedict" I said, taking his face in between my hands and making him look at my eyes "how couldn't I fancy you? You're sweet but you also know how to have fun. You received me with you arms wide open and you made me feel special from the very start" I confessed, feeling my cheeks heat up.  
We shared a moment of silence before kissing again, as if our lives depended on it. I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, asking me for permission now that he was more confident about my feelings. I parted my lips slowly, giving him the access he wanted. I couldn't help but moan when our tongues touched, and at that moment I knew I was lost, I could never get tired of that feeling.  
When our friends opened the door we couldn't care less, we didn't break apart until we heard them laughing.  
"You owe me five pounds Benedict" he said trying not to laugh too hard.


End file.
